


DONATELLO

by phrankie



Category: TMNT (2014-16), TMNT-fandom, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7964347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phrankie/pseuds/phrankie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a poem written by me about Donatello</p>
            </blockquote>





	DONATELLO

**Author's Note:**

> I may add more lines later if i feel inspired.

Donatello wears purple, he’s genuine and true

He does everything his brothers ask him to.

A genius who keeps their home livable, providing warmth or a needed chill

So they can live in the sewers without falling ill.

He’s their medic, mechanic, electrician, inventor and more

Their teacher, their handyman, their councilor, and their constant savior.

He keeps them connected to the outside world

With televisions, computers, and phones so they don’t come unfurled.

He scavenges for parts at the junk yards around town

And sometimes he finds treasures that make his father proud.

His mind never stops, so he rarely gets sleep

Most times running on coffee, sugary snacks, and energy drinks.

He’s intelligent, quite tall, nicely toned, yet svelt

His eyes, amber gems, constantly sparkling with hundreds of coruscate facets.

His purple mask adorned with pride, his features imbued by the hue

And his gadget laid frame, is awkward and askew.

This beautiful turtle has unequivocally captured my heart;

Caused me to go slack-jawed and weak-kneed from the start.

He’s captivating, enchanting, charming, perceptive and smart

Intuitive, incisive, discerning, analytical, and quite the sweetheart.

He fights with a bo staff, his preferred weapon of choice

Only violent when needed, but never raising his voice.

Peacemaker at times, never questions the rules

Always carries with him his first aid kit and his beloved tools.

He fights side-by-side with his brothers to protect the city

Keeping people safe, and unharmed with his four man army.

Donatello is his name, so remember it well;

For he is the epitome of compassion and goodwill in a nutshell.

I would be devastated if anything were to ever happen to him

So he must be protected at all times, not just on a whim.

A part of me wishes that he was real

So I could actually tell him just how I feel.

To be with him would be a dream come true

The perfect man, yes; don’t you think so too?


End file.
